Grand Pear
and with of moderate orange (when younger) |coat = Light amber |cutie mark = |nicknames = Grand Pear-Pear |relatives = Pear Butter (daughter) Bright Mac (son-in-law) Applejack (granddaughter) Apple Bloom (granddaughter) Big McIntosh (grandson) Pear family |voice = William Shatner (English) |headercolor = #F4D371 |headerfontcolor = #A86C28}} Grand Pear is an elderly Earth pony who appears as a supporting character in the season seven episode The Perfect Pear. He is a member of the Pear family, Pear Butter's father, and Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh's maternal grandfather. Development and design Grand Pear was first mentioned during a Hasbro presentation at the 2017 Toy Fair, which also confirmed Applejack's parents Bright Mac and Pear Butter as then-upcoming characters. He shares his body type with "Geri", "Commander Redfeather", "Fetter Keys", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #20, S06E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, Rusty Tenure, and S07E10 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3. His name is a play on "grand-père", which is French for "grandfather". Depiction in the series In The Perfect Pear, Grand Pear first appears selling pear jam in the Ponyville market. Having previously lived in Vanhoover running a pear jam store, he claims to have moved back to Ponyville for a change of pace. He has a friendly encounter with his granddaughter Apple Bloom—though she is initially unaware of the relationship between them—and gives her a free jar of pear jam. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh learn that Grand Pear is a member of the Pear family and one of the primary instigators of a long-standing feud between the Pears and the Apple family. Through talks with Goldie Delicious, Burnt Oak, Mrs. Cake, and Mayor Mare, the Apple siblings learn of the feud's origin and the love story between their parents Bright Mac and Pear Butter. In a flashback, Grand Pear and his family get into constant confrontations and competitions with the neighboring Granny Smith and Apple family. Despite their families' feuding, Grand Pear's daughter Pear Butter and Granny Smith's son Bright Mac become friends and later sweethearts. Some time later, during Grand Pear's middle age, he witnesses the destruction of a Pear family water silo and initially blames Pear Butter before Bright Mac steps in to take responsibility. He angrily chews out the Apple stallion and forbids his daughter from seeing him. Unaware that his daughter continues to see Bright Mac in secret, Grand Pear eventually announces his plans to move the Pear family out to Vanhoover to expand the family business and get away from the Apples. When he discovers that Pear Butter has secretly gotten married to Bright Mac, Grand Pear pressures his daughter to choose between being an Apple or being a Pear. Pear Butter chooses the former, and Grand Pear angrily leaves for Vanhoover without her. In present day, when confronted by the Apple siblings, Grand Pear reveals that the real reason he returned to Ponyville was so he could reconnect with the family he abandoned years ago. With his grandchildren's help, Grand Pear makes amends with Granny Smith, ends the feud between their families, and sees the cross-spliced apple/pear tree that his daughter and son-in-law left behind. Other depictions PonyChat In the fifth episode of PonyChat, "GRAN PEAR" is included on "APPLEJACK'S FAMILY TREE" presented by Elle on the Inside. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Pear Butter, Gustave le Grand, Mare-ion Pear, Mrs. Pearblossom, Mr. Pearblossom, and Grandmare Clement. References Category:Apple family Category:Elders Category:Farmers Category:Featured articles Category:Parents Category:Pear family Category:Supporting characters